Feitiço no Natal
by Angela Snape
Summary: TRADUÇÂO Um desesperado Severus Snape de dezessete anos, lança um feitiço para encontrar sua outra metade, os anos passam e ele não aparece. Vinte anos depois...


**Titulo:** HECHIZO EN NAVIDAD/** Feitiço no natal.**

**Autora: **MARIA-JONAN

**Tradutora: **Angela Snape

**Classificação: **NC17

**Pares: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertence. Tudo da JK.

**Email da Autora: **jonan108(aroba)hotmail(ponto)com

**Hospedada em: **www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)2248129(barra)1(barra)

**Sumário: **Um desesperado Severus Snape de dezessete anos, lança um feitiço para encontrar sua outra metade, os anos passam e ele não aparece. Vinte anos depois...

**N/A:** presente de amigo invisível para Aura, feita com muito carinho. Espero que agrade minha primeira tentativa de Snarry! Feliz Natal e que todos os seus desejos para o ano de dois mil e cinco se realizem! Um grande beijo.

**Feitiço no Natal. **

A fria tarde de vinte e cinco de dezembro, encontrou o jovem Severus Snape de dezessete anos, correndo desesperado pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em direção a floresta proibida, lutando para não chorar. Eram raras as vezes em que chorava, ou deixava transparecer seus sentimentos, mas o ocorrido há alguns minutos o desarmou, devastando seu coração. Desatando seus sentimentos e medos mais profundos.

Depois de correr por uns dez minutos, Severus parou em frete a uma antiga árvore que o bosque orgulhosamente acolhia há milhares de anos, tantos que estava ali antes mesmos dos fundadores de Hogwarts terem nascido.

Quando as mãos de Severus tocaram o tronco do Pinheiro, não pôde conter as lágrimas nem um segundo mais, caindo de joelhos, enquanto derramava sua dor, e deixava que as recordações dos insultos que tinha recebido voltassem com toda sua força e crueldade, insultos feitos por dois dos marotos, Potter e Black.

Flashback

Severus andava rápido pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Enquanto caminhava sua capa ondeava elegantemente, sincronizando a perfeição com os movimentos de seu corpo, fazendo que o jovem se visse bem mais imponente que o habitual.

Querendo encurtar o caminho até as masmorras, o garoto entrou pelo corredor onde estava a Bruxa Caolha No momento em que estava passando próximo à estátua, sua sorte falhou e do vão entre a figura e a parede, saíram seus maiores inimigos do colégio, os quatro marotos.

O bruxo não tinha vontade de começar uma briga, assim que tentando passar despercebido deu a volta, o que não adiantou.

- Ora, ora, Snivellus! - disse Sirius, com um sorriso travesso assomando em sua cara – Vai sair sem reverenciar aos grandiosos reis de Hogwarts? Sim, ouviu muito bem, nós, os marotos, somos os reis do colégio.

Severus seguiu em frente tentando ignorar os comentários de Black, mas não chegou muito longe. Segundos depois estava preso entre uma parede e Potter.

- O gato comeu sua língua, narigudo? – perguntou James, destilando em suas palavras pura maldade e veneno – Não, o podre gato não. Teria tido indigestão! Acho que quem a comeu foi uma serpente – Terminou triunfante.

Enquanto atrás dele Pettigrew ria e repetia inúmeras vezes "narigudo" aplaudindo estupidamente, o que já era muita coisa para uma mente tão limitada.

- Ei caras, vamos embora, não queremos que um professor nos de uma detenção, só por estarmos mexendo com Snape – Observou Remus, tocando Sirius suavemente para tentar evitar uma confusão. – Desta vez ele não nos fez nada, deixem ele ir.

Severus os observava com os olhos entrecerrados, desafiando com o olhar a tentarem algo mais.

Não gostava de nenhum deles, podia tolerar Lupin, pelo menos era mais agradável. Não era um déspota vaidoso como Potter, nem um estúpido vai-com-as-outras como Pettigrew e também não era um grosseiro arrogante como Black. O maior defeito de Lupin era sem dúvida, estar saindo com esse último.

- Nossa, olhem como está nos olhando, pretende nos matar com esse olhar, Snivellus? Não gosta de ouvir a verdade ou tem inveja de nós, por isso nos olha assim?- disse Black, enquanto se aproximava mais, do já encurralado Slytherin e fazia um gesto com os olhos para Potter seguir seu plano.

O garoto ficou tenso, estar encurralado em um corredor deserto sem nenhuma defesa, nem sequer sua varinha, que estava em um bolso de sua túnica inacessível, em sua situação atual, era algo pouco agradável, principalmente tendo em conta que seus intimidadores não eram outros que Black e Potter, com Pettigrew rindo como idiota. O fato de Lupin estar de espreita com a varinha em punho caso a situação saísse do controle, não era suficiente para tranqüilizai-lo.

Enquanto Severus raciocinava, procurando desesperadamente uma maneira de sair do aperto em que estava, Potter se aproximou discretamente até que seu nariz tocou o pescoço do Slytherin, e comentou mordaz:

- Sabe, Sirius? Snape não cheira tão mau como parece, talvez nem seja tão ruim também, não acha? – questionou o garoto de óculos, enquanto afundava seu nariz ainda mais no pescoço de Severus e passava sua língua pela longitude deste. – Mmm, não, realmente não é ruim, pena que seja tão feio e magrelo – no momento em que terminou de dizer a última frase, escutou-se uma potente gargalhada proveniente de Black, que foi secundado por Pettigrew, enquanto Remus só franziu o cenho e seguiu mantendo distância, mas em constante alerta caso as coisas piorassem.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, James. Arrume esses óculos, é o garoto mais feio e sinistro de toda a escola. Não pode dizer que ele não seja ruim nem de brincadeira, nota-se que você jamais olhou para um garoto. Não chega nem aos pés de Moony. Tenho certeza que é tão frígido que nem sequer serve para uma trepada – terminou Black, enquanto olhava depreciativamente para o Slytherin e lançava um olhar de zombaria a seu amigo.

- Certo, não vou tirar sua razão quanto a isso, feio é pouco, e ainda tem esse cabelo ensebado e esses dentes sujos que nunca escova – disse James fazendo uma careta de asco - Mas isso não significa que não possa se aproveitar como puta em um momento de desespero. O que acha Wormtail, quer perder a virgindade?

Black deu uma risada malvada, enquanto olhava Severus com diversão, e dava tapinhas no ombro de Peter incentivando-o a se aproximar do Slytherin, sem ver o olhar furioso com que seu namorado o estava encarando.

- Não serviria nem para Peter – continuou dizendo, enquanto abaixava sua mão pelas costas do mago até chagar em seu traseiro, apertando com força – Snivellus não agüentaria nem um round comigo – terminou com um sorriso triunfante.

Severus estava a ponto de derramar suas lágrimas, sentia-se humilhado. Via-se como um cervo no meio de leões, só queria sair correndo dali e esconder-se, deixar esses malditos Gryffindor para trás.

Remus não suportou mais, os últimos comentários de seu namorado e seu amigo foram horríveis. Todo seu bom senso entrou em ação e os enfrentou diretamente.

- JÁ BASTA! – Gritou - Dessa vez vocês passaram do limite, deixem ele ir agora mesmo – exigiu.

- Mas Remus... – tentou James, sendo cortado no mesmo instante pelo gesto enfático do outro.

- Não! Deixem ele ir. – Severus aproveitou a distração dos demais para fugir por trás de James e Sirius.

Correu e correu pelos corredores da escola escondendo suas lágrimas, humilhação e dor, tentando chegar à Floresta Proibida sem que ninguém desse conta de seu estado.

Fim do Flasback

Estava deprimido...deprimido e ferido em seu orgulho. a única coisa que desejava nesse momento era morrer, para que nunca mais ninguém volta-se a insultá-lo, que esquecessem sua feiúra...ou encontrar alguém que o amasse sem se importar com sua aparência física, que o amasse pelo que era e por quem era. Precisava encontrar o amor, achar alguém que o amasse sem interesses e por completo, como só sua falecida mãe havia feito; mas não bastava um amor maternal, precisava ser amado de corpo e alma, ansiava desesperadamente encontrar essa pessoa, seu amor.

As palavras de Black e Potter o haviam feito pensar. Não gostava da idéia de lançar feitiços ou utilizar poções de amor, mas nesse momento adoraria lançar um feitiço ou utilizar uma poção em um dos marotos, de preferência em Lupin, mesmo ele não tendo participado da brincadeira, mas adoraria ver a cara de Black, se seu amado ficasse loco por ele, Severus Snape.

Mas não, isso seria algo falso, estaria dando razão a eles ao admitir que só debaixo de um feitiço alguém seria capaz de amá-lo.

Por isso decidiu fazer o que andava pensando há alguns meses, em suas horas de solidão, quando era plenamente consciente de que ao seu redor todos tinham uma pessoa pela qual estavam apaixonados, todos menos ele.

Levado por esse momento de desespero, pegou sua varinha e apontando para a árvore que tinha escutado seus lamentos desde o momento em que entrou em Hogwarts, o único ser vivo com quem tinha compartilhado sua dor no castelo, procurou sua proteção para marcar em sua crosta o feitiço que deveria mudar sua vida nos seguintes meses, ou pelo menos era isso que ele esperava.

-Amigo - começou Severus, enquanto com a mão contrária a que segurava sua varinha em direção a árvore, a acariciava suavemente, quase com carinho - Me ajude a encontrar alguém que me queira? Deixa-me colocar em sua essência o feitiço até que chegue o momento apropriado? Até que encontre o meu amor? Deixe-me usá-la para fazer o "Feitiço de Almas Gêmeas"? – a árvore soltou uma torrente de energia que surpreendeu ao jovem, mas ele entendeu como um consentimento, assim que começou a realizar o feitiço.

"_Em seu tronco será refletido minhas necessidades e minhas esperanças, guardando em seu interior meu desejo de amar e ser amado._

_Que esse desejo floresça e prolongue até induzir os amantes ao encontro, as vozes nos nomearam em silêncio, _

_fazendo com que nossas almas vibrem. _

_Não verá com os olhos do corpo e sim com os olhos do coração._

_Será seu chamado que faça com que nos encontre,_

_e nos guie até seu leito, _

_será sua sabedoria quem decidirá quem é o eleito para dar consolo e iluminar a pessoa para que saiba que ela é a adequada para curar esse coração ferido" _

Terminando de dizer o feitiço, transfigurou com sua varinha folha em uma pequena navalha e com ela fez um corte na palma de sua mão, derramando seu sangue ao pé da árvore e em seu tronco, selando assim seu vinculo de união.

Minutos depois, cheio de fé e vontade de encontrar sua alma gêmea, voltou ao castelo, jurando a si mesmo que não se apaixonaria até encontrá-lo.

Mas os meses foram passando e não havia rastro dessa pessoa. Severus fez todo o possível para estar junto de cada estudante que podia, um atrás do outro, mas nenhum fez com que acontecesse nada de estranho com a árvore.

Assim que, quando chegou o dia de sua partida de Hogwarts, seu coração estava quebrado, tanto que sua vida tomou um rumo equivocado: a ele pareceu mais fácil unir-se a Voldemort e seus Comensais.

Os quase quatro anos que passou servindo o Lorde foram os piores de sua vida. Os crucius que recebia por cada falha cometida, foram esfriando a paixão que sentiu a princípio pela causa, matando cada razão que havia o levado a servir o monstro que agora era seu amo.

A principal razão que o fez pedir ajuda ao velho diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, foi o assassinato de seu amante, Michael Andrews. Não amava o garoto, mas esse havia mostrado que era seu amigo e que lhe queria como pessoa. O velho diretor ofereceu o cargo de espião, e com a queda de Voldemort, a cátedra de professor de poções na escola, onde passou os seguintes dezesseis anos de sua vida.

Eram vinte e dois de dezembro, e faltavam apenas três dias para cumprirem vinte anos desde que Severus havia realizado o " Feitiço de Almas Gêmeas", mas ele nem mais se recordava, ao menos não de forma consciente.

Haviam acontecido tantas coisas nesse tempo, que seu coração havia se fechado para algumas lembranças, lembranças que ele havia escondido no fundo de sua mente.

Nesse momento, estava terminando de recolher as amostras de poção para verificar se os alunos do sétimo ano de Gryffindor e Slytherin a haviam feito corretamente. Estava quase chegando em sua mesa quando ouviu uma explosão, deu a volta, e encontrou Potter xingando em voz alta, enquanto apontava com a varinha para Draco Malfoy. Ponderou para saber o que havia acontecido para que Potter agisse assim, mas decidiu fazer o que mais lhe dava prazer, castigar o Gryffindor.

- POTTER! DETENÇÃO ESTA NOITE, LIMPANDO OS BANHEIROS DO TERCEIRO ANDAR – Gritou Snape, enquanto deixava sair um sorriso maldoso pelo canto de seus lábios.

- Mas, professor! Malfoy colocou patas de aranha em meu caldeirão de propósito para...

- Potter,não culpe seu companheiro de classe pela sua estupidez, se você não sabe diferenciar patas de aranha de patas de caranguejo, o problema é seu. - apontou Severus, olhando para o Gryffindor como se esse fosse um verme que ele tivesse muita vontade de esmagar. Quando percebeu que Harry ia protestar, continuou. – Para o seu próprio bem, Potter, deixe de reclamar se não quer que eu aumente sua detenção.

Harry calou-se no mesmo instante. Mas quando seu professor deu as costas, Malfoy continuou atormentando, e dessa vez metendo o dedo em sua ferida:

- Sabe Pansy, Sirius Black era primo de minha mãe. Foi a vergonha da família... – não pode terminar a frase, pois Harry havia encurtado a distância entre os dois, e o sujeitado pelo colarinho, empurrando-o contra a parede, ao mesmo tempo em que todos os frascos voavam pela sala, devido a ira que fazia com que a magia de Harry se descontrolasse. Mas nem sequer isso serviu para calar Malfoy.

- Sim, Potter, seu padrinho era um inútil, que nem se quer foi capaz de deixar um herdeiro, sabe o motivo? – ao ver a duvida no rosto do outro continuou – Não sabe, não é? Sirius Black ...era...gay, estava ligado desde a escola com Lupin – Harry congelou ante a noticia, mas isso não impediu de dar a resposta que merecia.

- Não posso negar, porque não sei, mas perguntarei ao professor Lupin. E se quer saber, estou orgulhoso ainda assim; ser gay não é vergonha para ninguém, ao contrario de ser comensal, como seu pai. - Muitos na classe soltaram um gemido de terror, exceto a maioria dos Slytherin, Neville, Ron e Hermione.

Snape, cegado pela fúria de ver como Potter defendia seu padrinho, o maldito que havia feito de sua infância e juventude um inferno junto com o pai dele, puxou o garoto pela túnica para que esse o olhasse, e disse com raiva:

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Vejo que você não aprende e gosta de ser castigado. Sua detenção não será essa noite e muito menos lavará os banheiros. – disse com um sorriso arrogante – Sua detenção será daqui três dias, no dia vinte e cinco, às cinco da tarde, e seu castigo será me acompanhar para buscar algumas raízes e outros ingredientes necessário para a realização de poções. Espero você na porta do castelo nesse horário. – terminou Severus, olhando fixamente para o garoto.

- E Potter, espero que não tente evitar a detenção por outros meios, nem sequer o diretor o livrará do castigo. – nesse momento a aula terminou, deixando um raivoso Gryffindor sem nenhuma chance de réplica.

- Maldito cretino, sempre favorecendo as serpentes, principalmente a Doninha. – disse Harry, saindo da sala, procurando Malfoy com o olhar para buscar vingança.

- Vamos Harry. Você sabia que não podia cair nas provocações de Malfoy. Sabe muito bem que ele é o protegido do professor. – argumentou Hermione com intento de tranqüilizá-lo e evitar que fosse atrás do Slytherin.

- É o que aquela maldita Doninha tem feito todos os dias, meter Harry em problemas e sair vitorioso porque é o preferido do cretino seboso. – cuspiu Ron, enquanto apertava seu punho em um intento de controlar sua raiva.

Harry, por sua parte, já estava mais tranqüilo. Vingaria-se de Malfoy de qualquer maneira, mas no momento o que mais importava era se livrar da detenção, mesmo sabendo que seria muito difícil. Momentos depois os três seguiam rumo sua próxima aula que seria de herbologia.

A manhã de Natal chegou antes que Harry se desse conta. O garoto acordou com uma forte dor de estômago, a noite anterior havia sido excelente e não pode resistir à tentação de provar um pouco de tudo que tinha na mesa, e agora estava pagando as conseqüências.

Com bastante esforço foi levantando, e muito lentamente se dirigiu para o banheiro, direto para o armário de poções, onde encontrou uma para sua dor. Serviu-se de uma boa quantidade e tomou de uma vez só.

Foi até a pia com a intenção de lavar o rosto, mas antes mesmo de abrir a torneira, olhou para o espelho acima desta e enfrentou seu reflexo. Estava horrível, sua pele estava pálida dando um aspecto quase doente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos com escuras olheiras debaixo deles, evidenciando a péssima noite que havia passado.

Teria que conseguir uma poção reconstituinte, mas prevendo o abuso por parte dos estudantes, essa poção era de uso restrito, assim que só a conseguiria de duas formas, com a superprotetora Madame Pomfrey ou o odioso professor de poções. E, por eliminação, ficaria com a primeira alternativa.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa precisava de um banho. Voltou ao seu dormitório, que já estava vazio, o que o fez suspeitar que Ron já estivesse com Hermione, esperando por ele na sala comum. Pegou sua toalha e roupas limpas e voltou ao banheiro.

Vinte minutos depois, um limpo Harry Potter entrou pela sala comum, onde, como tinha previsto seus dois amigos já o esperavam.

- Você está péssimo Harry, noite ruim? – perguntou Ron dando tapinhas no ombro de seu amigo.

- Sim, tive até que tomar uma poção para a dor de estômago.Mas agora preciso ir até a Madame Pomfrey, para que me de uma outra poção para tirar esse aspecto de doente. – disse Harry, passando uma mão pelo cabelo num intento de arrumá-lo um pouco. – Já tomaram café da manhã?

- Não. Estávamos te esperando, é Natal – respondeu sua amiga, com um amplo sorriso em seu rosto – A família deve passar este dia junto, não é mesmo? – concluiu enquanto abraçava seu namorado e seu melhor amigo.

Os três foram juntos à enfermaria, para conseguir a poção. Havia bastante gente ali, e pelo que parecia, pelo mesmo motivo de Harry, o que os fez esperar por vários minutos.

Quando chegou sua vez entrou sozinho e explicou a situação a medimaga. Viu Snape ao fundo da sala atendendo pessoalmente um grupo Slytherin, por isso deu uma desculpa para sair dali assim que conseguiu a poção, indo com seus amigos para o café da manhã.

O café da manhã transcorreu tranqüilamente. Não haviam permanecido muitos alunos no castelo, assim, por pedido de Dumbledore, os alunos das quatro casas comeram em uma única mesa, preparada para eles, enfrente à mesa dos professores.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Ron e Hermione e em perto deles estavam Ginny e Dean. Ao lado dos dois casais de namorados, Harry se sentiu desconfortável, acabou por pedir desculpas e voltar para seu dormitório.

Adormeceu assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, seu último pensamento foi a detenção que teria que cumprir em menos de oito horas. Dormiu tão profundamente que não acordou para o almoço. Ron preocupado subiu para ver o que tinha acontecido, quando viu que dormia profundamente preferiu não acordá-lo. Mas quando eram quatro da tarde, sabendo que seu amigo tinha uma detenção a cumprir, voltou ao dormitório para desapertá-lo.

- Harry, acorda. - sussurrou o ruivo, movendo suavemente o braço do outro.

- Mmm, não, me deixe dormir mais um pouco tio Vernon. – protestou no meio do sonho. Ron vendo que Harry não ia despertar de imediato limpou a garganta, preparando-a para usar um tom suave e intimidante, e soltou a frase.

- Potter! Por acaso a celebridade não pensa em ir a sua detenção? – o moreno, ao ouvi-lo, praticamente saltou da cama ficando de pé automaticamente. Enquanto Ron caia na gargalhada ao ver a reação de Harry.

- Muito legal, Ron. Por acaso pretende ficar com meus presentes de Natal e por isso quer me matar de susto – disse o moreno com raiva. – _Venham! Vamos rir do estúpido do Harry que está de detenção essa noite! Está brincando! Com que professor? Com quem mais seria, senão com o cretino do professor defensor dos Slytherin, Snape! _

Vendo que seu amigo tinha ficado bravo de verdade, Ron abaixou a cabeça e arrependido se desculpou.

- Sinto muito Harry, fui um idiota, não tinha direito de brincar com você e com sua detenção com a serpente. – o garoto, vendo arrependimento nos olhos de seu amigo, sorriu e o abraçou como desculpa.

- Está bem cabeça oca, eu te perdôo. Mas te agradeceria se fosse até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para eu comer enquanto me arrumo para não chegar atrasado na detenção – disse empurrando o ruivo pela porta.

- Claro, levarei Mione comigo. Voltarei o mais rápido possível – disse fechando a porta ao mesmo tempo.

As quatro e cinqüenta de oito da tarde, Harry chegou na porta do castelo não encontrando Snape ainda ali, assim foi sentar na escada da entrada, mas antes de chegar a tocar a pedra, uma voz o deteve.

- Potter, ainda nem começamos e você já está cansado? – Snape levantou uma sobrancelha ao provocá-lo. – Sabia que era vagabundo, mas não imaginava que chegava a esse ponto.

Harry se levantou depressa, quase como se tivesse levado choque. Levantou o olhar ao ver o ar de zombaria de Snape, e replicou com raiva.

- Eu não sou nada disso que está sugerindo. – disse energicamente, olhando dentro dos olhos de seu professor.

Era estranho, sempre pensou que o outro desfrutava lhe dando castigos, Snape, no entanto, o havia protegido sempre, em todas as situações perigosas em que se meteu. E o mais estranho de tudo é que no olhar de seu professor não havia ódio, talvez um certo ressentimento por algo que Harry não compreendia, mas que intuía que tinha a ver com seu pai. E no fundo desses olhos negros se viu uma certa admiração e algo mais que não conseguia distinguir. Carinho? Sentimento protetor? Não, deveria estar tendo alucinações.

O professor de poções continuou falando, fazendo com que Harry tivesse ainda mais dúvidas.

- Não? Acho que sim.Você nunca me mostrou o contrario desde que entrou nessa escola. Sempre passou em poções raspando, nunca prestou atenção nas aulas, e na maioria das vezes entregando trabalhos bons graças à ajuda de Granger.- fazendo uma pausa para tomar ar – A única coisa em que tenho visto se empenhar é em suas brigas com Draco Malfoy, me parece que gosta disse, e por isso age dessa forma com ele. - terminou com um tom de decepção, estreitando os olhos quando viu um leve avermelhado nas bochechas do garoto – Deixemos de conversa, você tem um castigo a cumprir.

Pensando ter notado um tom de decepção na voz do outro, como se ele estivesse com "ciúmes", Harry preferiu não continuar discutindo e terminar com aquela detenção de uma vez.Quanto mais depressa melhor.

- Muito bem professor, o que iremos procurar? – perguntou, ignorando a acusação que Snape havia lançado momentos antes.

- Temos que encontrar raízes de Selaginella.São difíceis nessa época do ano e crescem dentro da Floresta Proibida. Potter, quais são suas propriedades, e para que poções em particular elas são usadas?

Harry pensou por alguns minutos conseguindo lembrar a resposta da pergunta de Snape.

- São muitas as propriedades das raízes de selaginella. Serve para os pulmões, em especial para as pessoas asmáticas e com qualquer problema de respiração. Também tem propriedades relaxantes e soníferas, e se administra em doses pequenas. Varias poções contam com essa planta como ingrediente, mas apenas três delas levam como elemento principal; Asmen Remedious, Calmendium Risorte y Aper Brontis.

- Bom. Seu trabalho será arrancar a planta desde a raiz, sem danificá-la, enquanto eu tento achar o máximo possível delas. Agora mostrarei como fazer.

Ambos caminharam em direção à floresta, enquanto Snape explicava como arrancar a planta sem danificá-la. Sem se dar conta chegaram em frente a um enorme pinheiro antigo, talvez a árvore mais antiga do terreno. Ao pé dela havia uma das plantas que procuravam. Harry apressou-se em arrancá-la sendo recebido por uma rajada de vento, que fez com que estremecesse da cabeça aos pés. No entanto, não foi o único. Virando a cabeça para olhar seu professor, viu que havia acontecido o mesmo.

Tudo parecia não ter passado do suave vento frio que soprava, assim que nenhum dos dois deu importância. Momentos depois a terra começou a tremer, sacudindo os dois homens, mandando-os ao chão.

De sua posição, professor e aluno levantaram o olhar, e viram algo que os fez retroceder, ligeiramente assustados. O pinheiro brilhava. Não era um brilho comum, emanava uma brilhante cor dourada tão forte que queimava seus olhos. De repente, um suave canto em forma de palavras começou a soar, se prestasse atenção poderiam escutar cada uma delas.

- Que demônios é isso? – perguntou o garoto enquanto seu corpo retraia ante o desconhecido, tremendo levemente.

- Eu não sei Potter, em meus trinta e sete anos de vida é a primeira vez que vejo algo assim. – disse Severus aproximando-se do garoto esfregando suas costas em um gesto tranqüilizador.- Mas se fosse alguma armadilha ou outra coisa do tipo, já estaríamos mortos. - disse pretendendo acalmá-lo retirando sua mão segundos depois.

Harry ainda estava um pouco assustado, seu coração batia rápido, como se estivesse emocionado pelo que havia acontecido. Por outro lado sua mente era mais cautelosa, sempre se distinguira por ser uma pessoa ousada, mas isso superava quase tudo que já havia vivido, inclusive o renascimento de Voldemort.

Na verdade estava tremendamente surpreendido.Em sua curta vida havia enfrentado muitos tipos de situações, mas nunca uma tão mágica como essa, e não se tratava de magia negra ou má, essa magia era de sentimento e isso fazia com que chegasse até seu coração, seu instinto dizia que não corria perigo. Sentia que seu peito batia frenético, dando uma batida a cada palavra que saia do canto que a árvore emanava. Sua alma vibrava, como se estivesse querendo sair de seu corpo, fugir dele, e ir ao encontro de algo que havia esperado uma eternidade.

Severus, por sua parte, sentia uma mescla forte de emoções. A princípio se assustou com a situação.Enquanto foi comensal, havia vivido as piores coisas de sua vida, e também os piores anos, mas fazia muito que era somente um simples professor, sem nenhuma emoção a não ser a de castigar seus alunos ou conseguir algum novo ganho em sua carreira. Depois de refletir, o susto passou. Abrindo sua mente para as palavras que começavam a sair como uma melodia do pinheiro, seu coração disparou com a compreensão. Era...

Não, não podia ser, não depois de tantos anos, depois de ter enterrado no fundo de sua mente e seu coração. Agora que havia esquecido a tremenda estupidez que cometeu aos seus dezessete anos, guiado pelo desespero que dois adolescentes idiotas haviam causado nele. E, pior ainda,acabava de se lembra que o feitiço se ativaria quando encontrasse sua alma gêmea por intermédio da reação da árvore onde o conjurou , mas... não podia ser. Não era possível que sua alma gêmea fosse esse garoto, o filho daquele que odiava com toda sua força, o afilhado do estúpido que depreciava com todo seu sentimento, não Harry Potter, não o menino que viveu, não a última lembrança de seu passado que sobrara depois da morte de Lupin e Pettigrew um ano antes.

Mas por outro lado, no fundo ele sabia que Harry Potter não era nenhum deles. Nesse sentido era igual sua mãe, não humilharia ninguém. E mais, nunca havia visto ele discutir com ninguém a não ser os Slytherin, mas precisamente com Malfoy e seu grupinho. Dava-se bem com todos seus companheiros, sem contar tudo o que havia passado e enfrentado saindo vitorioso. Mantinha seus pés no chão e não gostava que o tratassem como herói que derrotou Voldemort. Ele só queria ser Harry, um garoto de dezessete anos como outro qualquer.

Não pode continuar suas reflexões, pois se viu, junto com o garoto, dentro de um circulo de folhas douradas. Tão douradas como a árvore, da qual estavam se aproximando cada vez mais. O estranho era que não estava sendo obrigado a nada, seu próprio corpo queria ir a diante, muito próximo de Harry. Queria senti-lo, provar seus lábios, tocar sua pele, percorrê-la palmo a palmo com suas mãos. E se deixou levar, juntando sua boca a do jovem. Cedendo a esse turbilhão que transportava ambos para um mar de sentimentos e emoções, para a certeza de que havia encontrado sua outra metade.

Os dois homens se entregaram com paixão, entrelaçaram suas línguas e suas almas no beijo em que estavam partilhando. Presenteando a alma um ao outro em cada movimento.

Mas a razão acabou rompendo a magia do momento que ambos haviam esperado por toda a vida. Severus recordou quem era sua suposta outra metade e de quem era filho.

Separou-se bruscamente de Harry.

- Sinto...sinto muito, não posso. – e saiu correndo para o refugio que o castelo lhe proporcionava, deixando para trás um atordoado e devastado garoto, com um turbilhão de emoções e pensamentos fluindo através de sua alma e coração.

- Por que… - caiu, sentindo de repente que o frio e a solidão o invadiam.

Passaram varias semanas e ambos se evitavam, procurando não se encontrar em nenhum lugar que não fosse a sala de aula de poções. Com um acordo mudo selaram um pacto para não falar com ninguém sobre o que havia acontecido. Severus passou todo esse tempo evitando ir ao grande salão para não se encontrar com Harry, enquanto esse deixou seus passeios noturnos e não passava pelas masmorras a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

Depois de vários dias, o Gryffindor se deu conta do quanto sentia falta do antigo comportamento de seu professor. Suas humilhações, brigas, os gestos e expressões irônicas, e seus olhares cheios de proteção e carinho.

Acabou por se dar conta que a reação de seu professor havia sido causada por que ele o queria, porque tinha medo de ser repelido e humilhado. Mas, que no fundo de sua alma, sabia que Harry não era como seu pai e nem como seu padrinho. Mesmo assim ele devia ter medo de estar errado e sair ferido com tudo isso.

Não era fácil para um adolescente se dar conta que sentia falta de alguém a quem há alguns meses antes creditava odiar. Tinha necessidade de tê-lo por perto o tempo todo para não deixá-lo escapar de suas mão como areia. Era angustiante sentir seu coração palpitar só de vê-lo de relance, por coincidência, em algum dos corredores do castelo, e não poder ir até ele e abraçá-lo para nunca mais deixá-lo ir.

Chegou a ponto de seus próprios amigos perceberem que alguma coisa estava errada entre ele e seu professor, mas nunca imaginaram o quê. Simplesmente acreditavam que Harry estava intranqüilo porque Snape estava calmo demais, achavam que seu amigo estava se sentindo como um leão enjaulado, e que a serpente lhe atacaria quando menos esperasse. Mas nunca chegaram nem perto da verdadeira razão para o comportamento do Gryffindor.

Severus também não estava melhor. Cada vez que olhava para Harry via o rosto do pai, com a única diferença nos olhos e não queria ser ferido por um Potter nunca mais, assim que resolveu enterrar seu coração e suas lembranças mais uma vez. Ignorando o garoto e evitando seus olhos toda vez que se encontravam.

Era quase Páscoa. Já havia tentado de tudo, mil formas de se aproximar de seu professor e não ter resultado. Harry tentou fazer com que ele lhe desse uma detenção, fazendo explodir caldeirões, enfeitiçando Malfoy com um horrível nariz de porco e transformando Grable e Goyle em sapos com verrugas, mas nada parecia ser suficiente para chamar a atenção de Snape. Sendo assim decidiu fazer a única coisa que ainda não havia tentado.

Sábado à tarde todos os alunos do sétimo ano estavam em Hogsmeade, Harry inventando uma falsa detenção com Snape ficou no castelo. E, levando em conta seu comportamento nas últimas semanas, nem Ron nem Hermione suspeitaram.

Severus ia caminhando depressa para seus aposentos, quando se viu prensado contra a parede, sem sequer ter tempo de reagir, e poder ver seu "agressor". Sentiu como uma boca buscava a sua em um beijo terno e amoroso, carregado de sentimentos de amor e necessidade. O Slytherin demorou um pouco, mas correspondeu, levado pela paixão e inocência que havia provado uma única vez, no Natal. Ainda que parecesse incrível reconheceu a essência de seu aluno, o tato dos suaves lábios de sabor canela, e a suavidade dessa brincalhona língua que nesse momento acariciava com muita ternura a sua. E ainda que sua mente lhe dizia que fugisse de Potter, pela segunda vez em sua vida se deixou levar por seu coração e alma, deixando que eles lhe guiassem na procura da tão ansiada felicidade que sentiu falta em sua juventude e que nunca tinha provado completamente.

O beijo se fez cada vez mais apaixonado, tanto que tomaram rumo da habitação do professor, que recobrou sua sensatez e se deu conta de que estava indo rápido de mais, que o melhor era levar as coisas em um ritmo mais lento. Não queria, e nem podia, se permitir perder a única pessoa que havia amado com todas as suas forças, por que admitia, amava ao pirralho insolente de Potter.

- E o que somos a partir de agora? Professor e aluno com direito a uns amassos? – perguntou Harry, tentando ver pela primeira vez um sorriso de seu amado, e conseguiu. Severus não só sorriu com seus lábios, mas também com seus olhos e a luminosidade que emanou de seu branco rosto.

- Mmm, não Harry. Somos um casal iniciando um romance. – vendo o assombro no rosto do garoto se apressou em acrescentar – Mas em segredo, ninguém, nem mesmo Granger e Weasley devem saber sobre isso. Nos expulsaríamos antes que pudéssemos piscar. – vendo que Harry tinha compreendido, Severus rodeou a cintura do jovem suavemente, o aproximando de si e unindo seus lábios em um novo beijo.

Tudo era maravilhoso, sua relação ia as mil maravilhas, mesmo que não havia tido mais que beijos e ternas caricias, os dois estavam felizes com o que aconteceu nesses poucos meses. Haviam tido que esconder sua relação ao estremo, inclusive Severus voltou ao seu antigo papel de torturador com Harry.

Nesses dias juntos aproveitaram para se conhecerem melhor, contando um ao outro seus mais sombrios e bem guardados segredos e os desejos mais ocultos. O professor contou o que o levou a fazer o feitiço que os uniu, deixando o garoto de boca aberta em incredulidade, mas no fundo sabia que cada palavra dita era verdade por mais que doessem; Harry entendeu e o ajudou a superar cada um de seus medos e complexos, mesmo que seu coração não pudesse odiar seu pai e seu padrinho, tinha a necessidade de amar Severus com toda sua alma e pagar de algum modo o dano que os marotos haviam causado.

O tempo passou tão rápido que quando se deram conta havia chegado o último dia de aula e nessa mesma noite seria a graduação de Harry. A festa correu tranqüila e com um grande discurso de Dumbledore detendo-se brevemente quando falou sobre Harry e a queda do Lord das Trevas, ressaltando que graças a ele agora todos eram livres e podiam viver uma vida feliz e de paz, livre do medo.

O banquete que se seguiu foi magnífico, o melhor que os fantasmas de Hogwarts já haviam visto, como fez questão de dizer Nick-quse-sem-cabeça. Na mesa de cada uma das casas podia encontrar um prato típico de cada país, todos os tipos de carnes, pescados, frutos do mar, massas e hortaliças. As sobremesas estavam no centro da mesa, com diversos tipos de bolos, tortas doces e frutas de todos os países.

Nas cinco mesas que havia no grande salão a conversa seguia animada e divertida, mas Severus na mesa dos professores e Harry na mesa de Gryffindor esperavam chegar a hora em que haviam marcado para se encontrarem para se despedirem, já que era o ultimo ano do jovem na escola.

Quando teve a oportunidade perfeita para sair, Severus foi até seus aposentos sem muitas explicações. Queria deixar tudo preparado para o encontro que teria a meia noite em ponto, queria que fosse o melhor momento de sua vida.

Harry chegou na porta dos aposentos de seu namorado no horário combinado. Não tinha sido fácil escapar de Ron e teve que fingir dormir por um bom tempo até ouvir seu amigo roncar. Momento que aproveitou para escapar, coberto por sua capa de invisibilidade.

Severus havia lhe dito a senha do quadro na entrada de seu dormitório, assim não teria que chamar e correr o risco de ser visto.

- Serpente e leão – disse a senha, e o retrato abriu deixando passar um suave odor de flores frescas. Entrou fechando a porta atrás de si e se desfazendo da capa de invisibilidade. A habitação estava tênue, iluminada por velas colocadas estrategicamente em cada canto da mesma e algumas salteadas no centro. Harry notou algo estranho no chão, quando se abaixou para ver o que era, encontrou um caminho de pelas de rosa que iam até a porta dos fundos, o conhecido quarto de Severus

Nuca havia passado de inocentes caricias, mas algumas vezes o Gryffindor havia insistido em dormir com o Slytherin, por isso conhecia cada palmo do lugar onde estava.

Abrindo a porta que dava ao dormitório de Severus, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver que o caminho de rosas seguia guiando-lhe para a cama, mas não tinha nem sinal de seu amante. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver um extraordinário champanhe francês que já tinha provado em outra ocasião, no jantar que Severus preparou para celebrar seus trinta e oito anos, mas sabendo que seu namorado não bebia álcool, somente em ocasiões especiais para celebrar algo, seu coração bateu de alegria e felicidade, e o fez de tal maneira que nem sequer o ouviu chegar por detrás e muito menos se deu conta que ele estava lhe cobrindo os olhos com uma fita até que a sentiu roçando a pele de seu rosto.

Notou como muito devagar ia desabrochando a túnica de gala, baixando-a suavemente por seus ombros e deixando que caísse suavemente a seus pés. Momentos depois uma possessiva língua devorava sua clavícula para depois passar à mandíbula, alternado pequenas mordidas e beijos ao longo do esbelto pescoço de seu jovem amante, para acabar dando-lhe um beijo profundo, cheio de amor e desejo.

O garoto começou a reagir e levo suas mãos ao peito de seu namorado tocando aqui e lá, acariciando sobre a roupa os sensíveis mamilos e subindo até seu pescoço onde acariciou o negro cabelo de Severus. Baixou seus dedos até o primeiro botão da túnica, desabotoando sem pressa, para depois seguir para o segundo e assim sucessivamente com cada um deles.

Os dedos de Harry estavam conseguindo que Severus se excitasse rapidamente, mas obrigou a si mesmo a acalmar-se, queria que essa fosse uma noite especial para ambos, sua primeira vez juntos. Com grande esforço se separou do moço rompendo assim o beijo e começou a tirar a roupa deste, lenta e tortuosamente, acariciando e beijando cada milímetro de pele que ia descobrindo.

Quando Harry estava totalmente nu e a sua mercê, com um simples movimento de varinha invocou uma deliciosa bandeja de frutas, pensando em dar-lhe um uso bem mais delicioso do que o habitual. Com um leve movimento deitou Harry na cama, já sem venda, começando a lenta tortura que tinha planejado para ele. Pegou uma amora e com ela molhou toda a superfície do mamilo, fazendo ao outro gemer com o contato e pouco depois comendo a fruta e chupando seus dedos lentamente enquanto o olhava nos olhos, conseguindo que o Gryffindor desse um gemido de prazer para segundos depois levar sua língua até este e devorá-lo avidamente, conseguindo tornar impossível conter os gemidos dentro de sua garganta. A seguir fez o mesmo com o outro mamilo, deixando o jovem ansioso por receber mais desse tipo de caricias. Severus abriu a garrafa de champanhe servindo uma única taça que levou à boca querendo misturar o sabor deste com o da fruta, para depois voltá-la a encher e molhar nele um suculento morango vermelho e levá-lo aos lábios de seu ávido amor, quem o comeu gostosamente tomando em seguida até com a última gota do líquido que tinha na taça.

Escolhendo outra fruta a esmo, apertou-a para tirar todo seu suco e a passou descuidadamente por todo lugar do abdômen, onde sabia que ia agradar Harry, umedecendo bem a cintura e os arredores do umbigo e o mesmo, para depois levar sua língua ali, e tirar todos os restos delicadamente, sabendo que a tortura assim ia ser bem mais satisfatória. Demorou bastante no umbigo, apertando seus lábios nesse pedaço de pele e brincando com sua língua, dando pequenas lambidas, movendo circularmente ao redor deste, e justo quando tinha Harry no lugar que desejava, gemendo seu nome e agitando-se nervosamente na cama, introduziu sua língua dentro do umbigo, rindo por dentro enquanto a tirava e voltava a introduzir, sabendo a reação que isso causaria no jovem.

Decidindo que já tinha tido muitos aperitivos, passou ao prato principal, assim, levou sua mão ao membro semi erecto do outro o massageou suavemente uns segundos deixando pronto para o que tinha em mente. Pegou um morango e espremeu para que todo o néctar que a rica fruta tinha em seu interior. Começou a aproximar o morango do pênis do adolescente e marcou cada milímetro deste com o doce suco, fazendo que Harry estremecesse do escuro prazer que a ação lhe causava, e justo um segundo depois sua cálida boca engoliu todo o membro do jovem, parando uns segundos para enlouquecê-lo com o calor que a úmida cavidade desprendia. A seguir começou a subir e baixar sua cabeça, enquanto sua língua se ocupava de cada parte sensível do pênis do moço, fazendo-lhe gemer sonoramente e retorcer-se sob a experiente boca do maior.

Quando percebeu que Harry não agüentaria por muito mais tempo, acelerou, tocando suavemente os testículos e a base do pênis enquanto o succionava fazendo que Harry movesse desesperado os quadris em procura da tão ansiada libertação, gemia cada vez mais forte e com mais dificuldade devido à falta de ar; mas a tortura durou pouco, tão só um minuto depois chegou ao procurado orgasmo, sem dúvida o momento mais prazeroso e intimo que teve até o momento com seu amante.

Severus levantou sendo seguido de imediato pelo garoto, que foi direto devolver ao outro cada gota de prazer que o tinha feito sentir, mas o homem o deteve.

- Não Harry, esta noite é sua, quero que desfrute dela – vendo a surpresa e até mesmo decepção no rosto do garoto, continuou – Da próxima vez prometo deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo, mas hoje quero que apenas aproveite – terminou com um sorriso.

- Está certo, sou todo seu, meu amor – Harry o beijou com paixão trazendo-o para cima de si, quase o obrigando deitar sobre ele. Severus, achando que essa reação indicava o que o garoto queria.

- Harry.

- Di… diz.

- Se não quer continuar, entenderei – disse com dificuldade.

- Mas... por que está dizendo isso? Estou esperando por isso desde a primeira vez. Sim, ouviu direito, desde que ficamos juntos pela primeira vez. E agora me pergunta se quero parar? Está loco! – beijou Severus dando a ele seu consentimento com isso.

- Está bem, mas se sentir que não pode continuar me avise, e quando eu puder avançar faça o mesmo, certo? – ante o consentimento do garoto, Severus não esperou mais, convocou um fraco de lubrificante e espalhou por seus dedos, tateando a entrada antes de introduzir um dedo dentro da quente abertura.

Com apenas um dedo o Gryffindor apenas sentiu um pequeno incomodo. Severus introduziu e retirou o dedo suavemente, massageando circularmente todo o interior até que Harry assentiu para que ele pudesse continuar. Um segundo dedo foi agregado, logo em seguida um terceiro, movendo para fora e para dentro massageando a abertura que os engolia, segundos depois os retirou.

Não estava mais conseguindo resistir as suplicas de seu próprio para possuí-la.

O garoto sentiu dor quando foram introduzidos mais dedos depois do primeiro, mas seu amante o acalmou com beijos e caricias, fazendo com que sua excitação voltasse ao auge novamente.

- Muito bem Harry, está pronto. Vou penetrá-lo, tem certeza que quer continuar? – o Gryffindor não contestou, simplesmente deu um suave beijo, cheio de confiança.

Severus, entendendo o gesto, abriu as pernas do garoto e as colocou em seus ombros, lubrificou bem seu pênis dirigindo a entrada do outro, introduzindo lentamente, enquanto acariciava o membro de Harry, para que o prazer se sobrepusesse a dor. Parou para que pudesse acostumar com a invasão. Harry por sua parte apertava fortemente os dentes pela dor que estava causando o pênis de Severus, mas estava feliz por estarem unidos pelo amor, o feitiço estava completo, suas almas e seus corpos estavam unidos para sempre.

O professor, vendo que o rosto de Harry já havia se suavizado e não havia mais mostra de dor, saiu do corpo do garoto quase totalmente para entrar de novo e assim sucessivamente. Os movimentos se fizeram cada vez mais rápidos e mais fortes, fazendo com que o orgasmo se aproximasse rapidamente. Quando o Slytherin sentiu que seu prazer estava chegando ao fim, agarrou o pênis de Harry e o massageou ao ritmo de suas próprias investidas, tão sincronizado que chegaram à cúspide ao mesmo tempo, Harry esvaziando na mão de Severus e este com uma última investida no interior do outro, caindo ao instante em cima de seu amante e evitando a colisão com seus braços.

Cinco minutos depois, quando ambos já haviam recuperado o ritmo normal de sua respiração e o pênis de Severus havia voltado ao seu estado de repouso, se separaram, passando vários minutos entre carinhos e doces beijos, desfrutando um do outro.

- Harry, quero que saiba que te amo e que jamais o machucarei. Você é a luz da minha vida, trouxe de volta cada um dos sonhos que tinha quando era menino, você é a coisa mais valiosa que tenho e não vou te perde por nada nesse mundo. Enfrentarei a todos por você. Está disposto a enfrentar tudo também. – Harry estava surpreendido por essas palavras, mas seu coração e sua alma dizia que sim, que lutaria conta céu e mar por ele.

- Também te amo, Sev. Esteja seguro que é o que mais amo na vida, nunca deixarei que nada nem ninguém se interponha entre nós. – terminou selando sua promessa com um terno beijo. Selando um pacto de amor por toda a vida.

Com alivio o alivio que tinha deixado em seus corações o juramento um do outro, ambos caíram em um profundo sonho, em um sonho tranqüilo que só se consegue quando tem sua alma gêmea a seu lado para sempre.

FIM

* * *

**N/T: **Espero que tenham gostado e que me deixem reviews com a opinião de vocês.

Agradeço a Maria por me conceder a autorização.

Estarei traduzindo em breve uma outra fic, só que dessa vez drarry, chama-se " Propriedade privada" da Gabo0.

Angela.


End file.
